Once Upon a Time
by Kyaramero
Summary: One day, Alice and the role holders find themselves in an unusual place. This place, is actually the "normal world", where Alice came from, but in a different location. Upon looking around, they fin they are in the backyard of a large estate, which belongs to a lonely, "non-existing" girl. Full summary inside. AlicexJulius
1. Chapter 1

**Once Upon a Time-**

**Summary:**One day, Alice and the role holders find themselves in an unusual place. This place, is actually the "normal world", where Alice came from, but in a different location. Upon looking around, they fin they are in the backyard of a large estate, which belongs to a lonely, "non-existing" girl. Can they handle the real world, and try to return home without making that girl feel lonely again? This is her "Once upon a time" fairy tale.

**Warnings:**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**OCs**

**Disclaimer:I do not own H/C/JnKnA, only my OCs, settings, and story. If I did own it, things would be a lot more different... Actually, probably not.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Lonely Girl that Doesn't Exist**

_Have you ever felt lonely? Have you ever been by yourself thinking, "Nobody knows I exist"? There are always those kind of people out there, who want to be loved, befriended, and don't mind being hated, so long as they were noticed. _

Those were the words that ran through Alice's head as she dreamed. She's been having these strange dreams for almost a month already. They stop at one point, and restart, not continuing.

It was an empty world. The sky was grayish-blue, snow was falling everywhere. In the short distance, a girl sat in the snow, alone. She had silky, long black hair, pale white skin, and purple eyes, though one eye was covered with her bangs.

This girl, was the only girl in existance, in this world. She was alone, her fate unknown. She always had a sad expression on her face, and it became much more melancholic every time this dream occurred.

Every time, she would try to stand up, but would end up falling back down in place, and eventually, she would just fall over, her cheek against the cold, snowy ground. Then out of nowhere, a figure would approach her and pick her up bridal style. And when the girl was about to mutter some words, the dream fades away.

"Alice! Alice, wake up!"Elliot called, shaking Alice. she opened her eyes and sat up, seeing each and every role holder sitting beside her.

"What's going on? Why is everyone here? Where are we?"Alice asked, realizing this wasn't Wonderland, or at least, some place she hasn't been yet.

"We don't know Alice. We just woke up and found ourselves here."Gray answered for all of her questions.

"I don't know how to get us back either."Nightmare added.

"This is strange, I want to go back to Wonderland! What if something bad is going to happen?"Alice panicked, standing up.

"Don't worry Alice, it's okay. We'll find a way back for sure!"Boris comforted, also standing up.

"Yeah onee-san!"Dee exclaimed.

"You just have to believe!"Dum added. Alice's expression lightened up, and she smiled.

"You're right. Now's not the time to panic."Alice agreed.

"Why don't we look around to see where we are."White suggested. He started to walk forward, and everyone followed.

They came across a large mansion, and they were stuck in the back porch. A french double door was there, but locked, and they had no idea where else to go.

"Maybe someone lives here. They might be out, so why don't we wait here until they get back?"Gowland said, and they all sat down.

**_Meanwhile-_**

Aria Saeko, a 14 year old girl, was walking back from school.

"Why do I even bother to go to school? Nobody even notices I'm there... Not even the teacher."she muttered to herself. Autumn was nearly ending, and winter was about to start in 2 weeks.

As Aria muttered things to herself, a bicycler was biking dangerously fast, and nearly hit her if she didn't trip and move out of the way. She silently cried in pain as she held her bottom, trying not to make noise.

"Why can't I just die already? It's not like anyone would notice anyways."she said to herself. She grabbed her briefcase and ran the rest of the way home, to her lonely, but warm and welcoming private estate.

She locked the front door and threw her case on the red sofa.

"I'll make some tea to calm myself. Death isn't an option, at least not yet Aria."she said to herself as she walked over to the kitchen. She brewed some tea, actually more than she needed and wanted, and cut a slice of cake for herself. After preparing her snack, she walked over to the sofa and set the tray of tea and cake on the coffee table.

She remembered she had let Nekomi, her cat, out this morning to roam the estate. Aria went over to the french doors that led to the backyard, and opened it.

"Nekomi! Neko-chan! Mi-chan! Where are you?"Aria called out, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Looking for this?"Gray asked, holding a white fluffy cat in his arms.

"W-who are you? A-and all these other people? This is private property! A-and how do you even notice me?"Aria asked suspiciously as Nekomi jumped into her arms.

"Don't worry, we won't hurt you. We ourselves don't know how or why we're here. We just woke up here by accident, and have no way of getting home."Nightmare said, examining the girl.

'This is the girl from my dreams!'Alice thought in her head. The hair, the eyes, the pale skin, everything! Nightmare became interested in her thought, and smirked.

"I-I see.. Well, you must be rather cold, sitting out here for who knows how long. Come inside."Aria smiled, opening the door wide.

"Thank you."they all said politely, and entered the warm home.

* * *

**:3 Meow. Sneeze Black, sneeze. Just kidding.. Writing so early in the morning like a baus. (6:47 AM) Actually, I didn't even sleep at all ._. I know, bad for my health... Anyways, how's my story so far? I'm working on preventing Aria from become a mary-sue, not that she is one right now, but I'm looking for more flaws for her. Well, thanks for reading! ILYA!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once Upon a Time-**

**Summary:**One day, Alice and the role holders find themselves in an unusual place. This place, is actually the "normal world", where Alice came from, but in a different location. Upon looking around, they fin they are in the backyard of a large estate, which belongs to a lonely, "non-existing" girl. Can they handle the real world, and try to return home without making that girl feel lonely again? This is her "Once upon a time" fairy tale.

**Warnings:**

**Violence**

**Swearing**

**OCs**

**Disclaimer:I do not own H/C/JnKnA, only my OCs, settings, and story. If I did own it, things would be a lot more different... Actually, probably not.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Lonely Girl and the Background Story**

"It's awfully lovely, this mansion of yours."Alice complimented.

"Thank you. Please, have a seat. I'll bring some tea and sweets."Aria replied, leaving to the kitchen. Nekomi jumped on Black's lap and cuddled into his chest, causing him to sneeze.

"Damn it! I'm-achoo! Allergic to these damn-achoo! Cats!"he sneezed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Nekomi-chan, you mustn't displease our guests. I'm sorry about that."Aria apologized, setting another tray on the table. "She has never done that before, not even to me. She must really like you."

"Whatever... I don't like cats."Black muttered, low enough so nobody could hear.

"So, why don't you tell me where you guys came from? Maybe I could help you find your way back home."Aria offered.

"You probably wouldn't believe us."Alice sighed. If you told someone you came from a place called Wonderland, you'd be locked up in a nuthouse...

"Oh, don't worry about that. Just tell me, I won't laugh or anything."Aria assured, and sat patiently for someone to say something.

"Well my dear, since you'd like to know, we're from Wonderland."Nightmare said, and Aria's face lit up.

"You mean the Wonderland? With Alice, and the Cheshire Cat, and everyone else! Oh, how exciting!"Aria exclaimed. She had always enjoyed reading that book when she was a little kid.

"Please stop lying to us... You're killing me."Alice begged, though Aria wasn't lying.

"I'm not! I believe you!"Aria smiled, it was a smile nobody could go against.

"You're... Serious?"Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. She didn't think it would be that easy.

"Oh yes! I've always known that it wasn't just an old adventure book. I've always wanted to go there!"Aria replied, causing all the role holders, even Black, to smile. They've never met such a lively and overexcited girl before.

"Well then, since we've told you our story, you tell us yours."Alice smiled, causing Aria's expression to become on of sadness, something that caught Nightmare's attention.

"When I was little, my mom, dad, and older sisters were coming back from a trip to England.. Their plane crashed, and my mom and dad died. My sisters were sent to a hospital a few hours away from here, and have been in critical condition ever since. I got sympathy from my classmates and everyone, but one day, when a girl bullied me and told me to stop existing, I did just that. People don't even notice me anymore. I'm invisible to them. But, I don't mean that literally. Most people do pay attention to me, like doctors, store employees, and some certain people, but most just ignore me as though I don't exist."Aria explained, putting her head down.

"So that's why you were surprised we could see you."Gray said in a sad tone, patting the girl's head.

"B-but ever since then I've been alone! It was so lonely and scary! Nobody talked to me, nobody noticed me! I-I..."she started to cry, rubbing her eyes. Every role holder looked at each other with sad faces. Gray hugged the small girl and Nightmare, who sat on the other side of her, patted her head.

"It's okay, we're here."Gray comforted her, and wiped her tears.

"S-sorry to cause you all trouble with my crying.."she apologized, blushing. She took a deep breath and smiled, her expression trying to change from sad to happy, though she still looked kind of sad. "My name is Aria Saeko, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"That's the spirit Aria-chan! Be more cheerful like me!"Ace exclaimed, pulling the girl's cheeks. When he let go she started to laugh, and everyone's faces lit up once again.

"T-thank you onii-chans! Aria-chan- I mean, I'm happy now! See?"she said, pointing to her cheeks as she smiled. Alice giggled and smiled too.

"I'm Alice Liddel, that Alice from Wonderland."she stated, pointing her thumb to herself and closing an eye.

"I'm Gray Ringmarc, it's nice to meet you Aria."Gray added, placing his hand on top of Aria's head.

"I'm Nightmare Gottschalk, incubus."Nightmare introduced himself, and bowed.

"I'm Ace! I've got no last name!"Ace chuckled, kissing Aria's cheek, causing the smll girl to blush.

"ACE!"everyone yelled angrily. He just laughed.

"I'm Boris Airay, the Cheshire Cat! It's nice to me nya!"Boris winked at her, and kissed her hand.

"I'm Tweedle Dee! And my brother is Dum!"Dee introduced the both of them.

"I'm Blood Dupre, number 1 mafiaso. This is my number 2, Elliot March."Blood said, tilting his hat.

"We are Vivaldi, the Queen of Hearts."Vivaldi called in a victorious tone.

"Oh! It's an honor to meet you your majesty. Maybe I should've worn something a bit more..."Aria trailed off, thinking of the right words to say.

"Revealing?"Ace chimed in, causing Aria to blush.

"Oh heavens no! That would probably be the worst thing to wear in front of your royal highness!"Aria blushed, waving her hands in front of her.

"Idiot knight! Do not suggest such things to an 8 year old!"Vivaldi scolded, hitting him in the head with her staff.

"U-uhm... I'm 14."Aria corrected, fidgeting with her fingers. Everyone stared at her with a confused look. She was only 4'2! How could she be 14? !

"O-oh, our apologies then Aria."Vivaldi apologized, sweat dropping.

"A-ah no, it's quite alright! I get that a lot, really, it's fine!"Aria reassured.

"Well, everyone else is Pierce Villers, Mary Gowland, Julius Monrey, Peter White, White and Black Joker, and.. That's everyone."Alice explained.

"I see, it's nice to meet you all. May I ask, do you all have anywhere to go?"Aria asked, ready to answer.

"Unfortunately, no. We've just got here, and don't even know where we are."Nightmare sighed, already knowing what she was going to say.

"Then it would be my honor to have you all as guests here! I don't mind how long you stay, really."she smiled, and Nightmare nodded.

"Then it's settled, we are now residents of the Saeko Estate!"

* * *

**Phew! 7 AM and I've been up since 9 PM! ._. unhealthy...**


End file.
